


Don't Worry Baby Boy

by jmg11729



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, M/M, Oblivious Peter Parker, Pining, Protective Wade Wilson, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmg11729/pseuds/jmg11729
Summary: When Wade gets a call from Peter's roommate, Ned, saying that Peter didn't come back to their dorm room he gets worried. So worried in fact that he goes to the Avengers. The same Avengers that hate him so much, but love makes you do stupid things even if Peter doesn't realize Wade is in love with him yet.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

"Deadpool's (reformed) delivery service, Deadpool not speaking." Ned frowned before there was a click signaling the other side looked at the caller and picked up. "Hey petey-pie! How's it swinging? Get it?" 

"Actually this isn't Peter." Ned said hesitantly. Peter had told him about Wade, but forgot to mention he was the Merc with a Mouth, Deadpool. 

"Then who is this and where is Peter?" He said deathly serious. 

"This is his roommate." Ned said, before he could continue Deadpool cut him off. 

"Oh! Ned right? Petey talks about you." Ned started to smile happy to know his friend talks about him too, before remembering why he was calling.

"Peter never came back to our dorm last night. I figured he was..." Ned trailed off not really knowing if Wade knew about Peter being Spider-man. 

"Don't say anything else over the phone. I'll meet you at your dorm in ten minutes." Before Ned could answer the Wade ended the call. Ned spent the next ten minutes pacing and wringing his hands before their was a knock at the window. Ned opened the window and Deadpool, downing the whole costume climbed through it. 

"Tell me what happened." Deadpool forgoes greetings. Peter always said Wade was very funny and never serious. This wasn't Wade, this was Deadpool. A mercenary. 

"He didn't come back here after his classes. On Thursdays his classes end earlier and he's usually here when my classes end. It's not planned or anything, but we usually study or build legos. I didn't really worry, because I figured he was just out being..." Ned trailed off before he finished the sentence. 

"Spider-man. Yeah I know, but I thought you didn't."

"Well, you know Peter. He's the worst at lying. Plus, he always forgets to hide his suit or get the blood out that he trails in." Wade nodded and Ned continued. "Today I found his suit and his phone in his backpack. I know something bad happened and he always talks about 'Wade' so I figured you must know about him being Spider-man. So I grabbed his phone and called you. You'll be able to help right?" Ned asked.

"Of course. Can't have my Baby Boy gone. No ones ass is as nice to look at. Come on, kid, lets go see the Avengers." Ned opened his mouth in awe and quickly followed after Wade determinedly walked out. 

Avengers Tower wasn't very far from campus, so they walked. Wade marched in front everyone moving out of his way. He switched from talking at a speed not humanly possible or being deathly silent stuck in his head. When they reached the tower Wade looked up before muttering, "Well I can't exactly climb up."

That was when he turned to Ned, a smile beneath his mask and said, "Don't worry just trust me." And then he walked into Stark Industries, a man on a mission, grabbed a gun from it's holster pointed to the ceiling and fired.


	2. Chapter 2

As the shots rang up people started screaming and ducking. Ned covered his eyes and crouched but didn't start running as many others. 'Peter trusts him' playing over in his head like a mantra. Wade didn't even flinch as armed security started running at him. He simply grabbed his gun and pointed it at Ned. The guards could see Ned's eyes filled with fear, he wasn’t faking it. 

Wade wasn't an idiot before he pointed the gun at Ned he put the safety back on, Peter would never forgive him if he blew out his friends brain. At the head of the guards was Tony Stark's head of security, Happy. 'Bingo!' Deadpool thought to himself. He takes out another gun and points it at Happy this time. 

"Bring me to the Avengers or I'll kill the kid and you." Deadpool said breaking the silence. When Happy didn't answer Wade continued, "Don't test me, you know I can't die. If you don't take me to the prissy princesses now it won't just be you two dead." 

Ned was totally freaking out on the inside, praying that Wade actually had a plan. Also praying that this plan didn't include his death. Happy was hoping that JARVIS got the message and the Avengers are gearing up for a fight now. There probably waiting for him to be taken up to the penthouse so no civilians got hurt. With this in mind Happy nodded and told his men to put down the guns.

Wade seemed to be smiling through the mask and started moving towards the elevators his guns pointed at both captives heads. The doors opened as they got near and automatically started rising to the tops floors. As the thing beeped signifying their arrival he pushed Happy through first.

As they stepped off the elevator they were met with all 6 Avengers pointing weapons at them. Stark was full Iron Man a hand pointed at them ready to fire, Captain America had his shield out, Black Widow was pointing two guns, and Hawkeye had his bow and arrow. Banner stood to the side ready to let Hulk out. 

"Let go of the kid Deadpool and Happy don't shoot them." Captain America immediately said wanting to avoid fighting. Wade just sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not going to hurt the kid. The guns safety isn't even off." And with that he took the gun back and put it back into his holster. Ned let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, so he was safe the entire time. "I'm not here to hurt anyone it was just the easiest way to speak to you guys." Deadpool continued. 

Everyone looked at him waiting for him to continue. Wade just sighed again before saying, "I need your help." The Avengers eyes seem to go wide, Deadpool never asked for there help and never sounded so... defeated. "It's Peter." 

With those words the Avengers seemed to go back to attack mode. Peter made everyone protective of him. "Look I didn't hurt him. Just listen for a minute, I'll even let go of your little security guy." With that Wade took back is gun and gently shoved Happy towards the group of heroes. 

They seemed to be debating until finally Tony let out an exasperated sigh, "Tell us what you know."


	3. Chapter 3

"Um... my name's Ned. I'm Peter's roommate. He never came back to the dorm last night and I found his backpack with his suit and phone this morning. I got worried so I called Wade." Ned tried to explain very nervous. Not only were these his hero's, Peter was in trouble and it seemed like the Avengers didn't trust Wade. 

"So your best friend goes missing and your first thought is to call a mercenary?" Tony deadpans. 

"Well, I called him because Peter talks about him literally all the time not because he's a mercenary." Ned said looking at them funny. It was like the Avengers thought he hired Wade to find Peter or something worse. If these people really did care about Peter they must know how much Peter cared about Wade. 

Steve then asked, "When would he have likely gone missing?"

"I left him around 2:30 when his classes ended. His schedule starts earlier than mine and he ends earlier too. He probably went back to the dorm room before going to a cafe." Ned told them listing what Peter usually did. 

"JARVIS pull up a map of Peter's college." Tony ordered his AI while Natasha continued with her own question. 

"Which cafe would he go to?" 

"Here." Wade told them speaking up for the first time and pointing to a spot on the hologram. "It has his favorite hot chocolate and he helps an old lady named Mrs. Batsman with her grocery's. She lives over there all by herself so Peter helps out when he can." The Avengers were looking at him with bewilderment, except for Natasha who just looked calculating. 

"What? Sometimes we meet up there and I help out too." Wade told them his hands up in a lazy 'I surrender' pose. Natasha quirked her eyebrow towards Ned as a question. Ned just nodded. Helping Mrs. Batsman and meeting up with Wade was something Peter talked about often. 

"We should pull up security cams from over there. We should be able to see him." Clint pointed out and without being prompted JARVIS pulled them up. They watched as Peter walked past a bank with cameras. He had a big smile on his face as he watched a bird fly above him. He seemed so happy and it just made Wade more sad. He could see his Petey-pie, but he wasn't actually there. He walked out of the frame and they played the next camera, but Peter never showed up. 

"There's an alleyway between those two cameras. It's a dead zone. That must be wear he was kidnapped." Wade pointed out. 

"Then that means this must be the van that took him." Tony said zooming in on a white van. It's windows were blacked out and it wasn't on the other video, meaning that it was probably already in the alley waiting to take Peter before driving off. "I'll run a scan on their plates, I should know where their keeping Pete in a few minutes" Tony added.

With that Wade turned to Ned. "Ned, where going to have to get Peter and when we do we have to make sure your safe. I have a safe house right outside the city. I can call someone to pick you up before grabbing May and MJ just to be safe." Wade told him and Ned nodded his face set in determination. 

"Wouldn't it be safer if he stayed here or in one of Tony's safe houses." Steve interjected. 

"No offense Captain, but I just got into this tower and it barely took 30 seconds. Whatever they want with Peter, whether it's about you guys or Spider-Man, he's never going to talk. So they'll go after the people he loves. And this will be the first place they check. Everyone will be safe, no one else knows this house exists and I know someone who'll help protect them." Wade didn't leave any room for debate and Natasha seemed to agree with him although it is hard to tell. 

Wade sent off a text before dialing another number. "Hey DD! ... I need your help. .... Well technically it's for Peter. .... He's in trouble, but I've got it. I just need you to play big bad vigilante. ... You just need to stay with them and when we got him I'll call. ... Thanks." With that his phone call ended. 

"Here takes this." Wade told Ned handing him a gun. 

"You can't just give a kid a gun." Clint informed him.

Wade seemed to roll his eyes under his mask, "The bullets are rubber. I only keep rubber bullets." 

"You do?" Bruce asked generally curious. 

"I haven't un-alived someone in nearly 14 months." Wade boasted proudly. 

"But I don't know how to fire a gun."

"Don't worry there are a lot of weapons at the safe house. This is purely precautionary. Give it to MJ, Peter makes her seem like a badass. I'm sure she'll know how to use it." Wade told him before getting a text message. 

"Go. There's a cab waiting outside with an Indian guy named Dopinder." Steve it seemed had decided to take him to Dopinder and he got in the elevator with him. 

"Wade." Ned called, "You'll save him right?" Wade nodded determined and the doors closed. 

"Found it!" Tony called. 

"Lets get this son of a bitch."


	4. Chapter 4

Wade stood on the Quinjet, the rest of the Avengers (besides Banner) sat around him. Wade couldn't stay still so he stood and paced. Everyone else seemed to be ignoring him or glaring at him. It was clear they didn't trust him, and Wade couldn't blame them. He knows Peter never told them about patrolling together and their friendship, scared of their reactions. After a few minutes Natasha rolled her eyes and said, "Sit down." She grabbed his wrist and pushed him onto the chair next to her. Wade didn't argue because let's be real Natasha is scary. 

"How did you meet Peter?" She asked looking up from the magazine she was reading. 

"I saw him taking down some thugs. His ass was so fine I couldn't not help!" Wade exclaimed. 

"So when did he show you his face" She questioned. 

Wade's face seem to fall. "I died. It was the first time he saw me die in front of him, for him. Of course patrolling with him got me hurt a lot but it usually wasn't that bad or I left so he didn't have to see. I just knew he was young, you could hear it in his voice, he didn't need to see that. But a guy pulled a gun, Peter was already taking down someone else, there was a lot of guys there and even with his Spidey sense he wouldn't have been able to dodge. So I pushed him out of the way and got 6 bullets because of it. When I woke up Peter was standing over me, his mask off and tears in his eyes." Wade seemed to trail of lost in his memories picturing the sheer sadness on his face. Wade then realized that he was telling a story and his haunted look disappeared a fake smile painted on. Even with his mask on Natasha could clearly read Wade's face. "He introduced himself after that I could finally see his beautiful brown eyes. Let me tell you he has no right being that cute. I showed him my ugly mug after that too." 

Before Natasha could speak again, Clint called from the pilot seat, "We're two minutes out!" Wade double checked that all his guns were loaded as Natasha beside him did the same. The door opened and they all climbed out met with guys pointing guns at them. 

No one wasted anytime and started fighting with the men. Wade hit one with the but end of his katana, who was about to shoot Clint. The guy immediately crumbled and Clint shot him a smile

The rest of the battle continued the same way. Wade was used as a shield and he took care of the rest of the Avengers. So far there had only been a few bullets which were quickly healing. Wade wasn't expecting it when Natasha tackled him to ground. Where his head was moments before, a bullet went whizzing by. 

"Why?" Wade asked her brow furrowed. 

"Simple. Peter wouldn't want you to hurt yourself even if you can't die and since he's not here to protect you I will." Natasha told him quickly getting up. Wade was still confused but he didn't dwell on it as they moved further through the base. They split up and it was Wade who actually found Peter. 

He pulled open the door to see Peter shackled to a wall blood everywhere. "Peter? Baby Boy? Are you alright?" Wade asked checking his pulse. It was there but it was not as strong as it should be. 

"Wade?" Peter asked through a mouthful of blood. His eyes blinked trying to keep them open. 

"I'm here Petey-Pie. Don't worry the Avengers are here too! We're getting you out?"

"May? They said go after May." Peter said frantically trying to form a sentence. 

"Don't worry her, Ned, and MJ are already at a safe house. They are fine. It's you I'm worried about. What did they do?" Wade reassured him. 

"Injection... no healing." Peter answered his eyes falling shut. 

"I found Peter. He lost a lot of blood and he isn;t healing. He said they gave him an injection. I'm bringing him to you Iron Ass." Wade told the team through his communicator lifting Peter up bridal style. 

"You're going to be fine." Wade whispered to an unconscious Peter. Tony met him at the front of the base and Wade gave Peter to him. He watched as they flew away before turning back to the base. He can't kill the, but he can hurt them real bad.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Peter was aware of was the quiet and regular beeping by his right ear. The second thing was snoring on his left. When he slowly blinked his eyes open he could see a bright light and when he turned his head he could see his Aunt May doing a word cross. 

"Aunt May?" Peter asked, his speech quiet and slurred. 

"Oh, Peter. Thank God they weren't sure when you would wake up. You had us worried, especially Wade." Aunt May told him nodding her head to the other side of Peter. When Peter turned to see, he was surprised to find Wade was the one snoring. He was curled up in a chair beside his bed and was clearly asleep. 

"What happened?" Peter questioned. 

"From what they told me, you were kidnapped by some people who found out you were Spider-Man. All I know is that Wade sent someone to pick me, Ned, and MJ up to take us to a safe house. We were fine of course, your friend Matt took care of the few who found us. He was really quiet a dear, he liked my cooking." 

"No one likes your cooking." Peter told her with a little huff of laughter still very confused on what had happened. All he understood was Wade protected the ones he loved and Dare Devil played vigilante. With his thoughts on Wade, Peter turned his head once more. 

May looked at her nephew and her face softened. "He's been here the whole time. Tony tried to kick him out, but it didn't go well. This is the first I've seen him sleep in a few days. I guess he only trusts me and Natasha, because he's on full guard mode when anyone else is around." 

"Wade?" Peter asked, not expecting anything like that from Wade. It sounded like he was really worried. The Wade he knew was never serious or worried. 

"Talk to him, I'll go get Tony and Dr. Cho they would like to know that your awake." Peter nodded and with one last smile May left the room. 

Peter gazed at Wade for a few moments before deciding to wake him up. Peter lifted one arm and gently shook him. Peter wasn't surprised when he was met with the barrel of a gun in his face. Wade seemed to wake up because the gun quickly fell and Wade was starting to talk. 

"Baby boy I'm so glad you're awake. There was so much blood." Peter didn't pay attention to what he was saying. 

"Can you take your mask off. Just so I know I'm awake and not dreaming. Of course if you don't feel comfortable I won't force you, but it would make me feel better." Peter told him quietly. 

"Course Petey-Pie." Deadpool told him, his face softening. He grabbed the bottom of his mask and pulled it up. Peter smiled and quickly dragged Wade closer, resting his forehead on the others. Peter felt better with Wade. He felt protected and safe. 

"Thank you." Peter told him after a few moments of comfortable silence. "Tell me what happened." Peter continued. 

"Ned called me when you didn't come back the night before. He knows your Spider-Man so he figured you were out patrolling but he found your suit in your backpack and was worried. I knew I couldn't save you on my own so I went to the Avengers. The Iron Avengers found you. I sent Dopinder to grab May and MJ. The three of them stayed in one of my safe houses and DD played big bad vigilante."

"You put Matt on baby-sitter duty and he said yes?" Peter asked. 

"Well, at first he said 'absolutely not' but I explained it was for you and he said yes. I'll tell you it's your big brown doe eyes, of course Matt can't actually see them." Wade said a little contemplative at the end. "I saved you like the big hero I am, without killing anyone I might add. They brought you here, to Avengers Tower." Wade finished explaining. 

"Thank you. Not only for saving me, but for protecting them." Peter told him. 

"Of course, you care about them so I had to make sure they were alright."

Peter's senses could pick up the footsteps walking closer to the door and said, "I'm pretty sure everyone on the Avengers team is about to barge in, but you'll stay right?" 

"Course Baby boy I'll save you from the big bad Avengers." Wade told him with a wink and a grin, before pulling back on his mask. Peter was disappointed, he wanted to be able to look over and see Wade's face. It always made him feel better, but he understood that he wasn't comfortable around everyone else. With that all 6 Avengers, Aunt May, and Dr. Cho burst into his hospital room.


End file.
